Destiny Layet: Le Destin amère d'une étoile
by Rebeldeway
Summary: Destiny Layet arrive à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Bien qu'elle soit à Poufsoufle, elle se lie d'amitié avec Lily Evans et Sirius Black. Mais pourquoi refuse-t-elle catégoriquement tout contact avec Amos Diggory? Amos/OC
1. Résumé

Ceci est un résumé de l'histoire un peu plus complet que ce que j'ai mis sur ffnet par ce que trois lignes pour un résumé, c'est pas fastoche...

« Destiny Layet: Le Destin amère d'une étoile.

Lily Evans rentre à Poudlard pour effectuer sa septième années, James Potter éternellement collé à elle.

Mais quelque chose à changé cette année. Lily rencontre une jeune fille dont les parents ont étés assassinés par Voldemort et qui doit passer sa septième année à Poudlard alors qu'elle prenait des cours particuliers. Son nom? Destiny Layet. Elle rentre à Poufsoufle.

Destiny va devenir la meilleure amie de Lily, sa confidente, son soutien dans sa perte de Severus qui lui est insoutenable, même si elle ne le montre pas. Mais Lily veut à son tour aider son amie. Car oui, Destiny a besoin d'aide. Même si elle le cache bien, elle sombre lentement, mais sûrement vers la dépression. Les interrogations tournent autour de Lily.

Pourquoi Destiny se refuse-t-elle le droit d'aimer et d'être aimée?

Pourquoi Lily est elle la seule a qui Destiny accepte encore de parler?

Pourquoi la jeune fille s'accroche à elle comme une noyée à son épave?

Et pourquoi, pourquoi, fuit-elle Amos Diggory comme la peste?

Car tel est le Destin amère d'une étoile: fuir, se cacher, et ne jamais être aimée... »


	2. Rencontre

Rencontre

_« Je me noyais. Alors pourquoi l'eau ne s'engouffrait-elle pas dans mes narines, ma bouche, mes yeux? Pourquoi étais-je toujours vivante, sèche, les pieds fermement appuyés sur terre? Pourtant, les voix que j'arrivais encore à percevoir étaient de plus en plus lointaines. Comment un seul cri avait-il pu détruire mon existence? Comment un seul geste avait-il pu déchirer mon être si profondément? Comment un seul sort avait-il pu contrôler ce qu'il existe de plus fort?_

_Je n'en savais rien. Je me noyais, tout simplement._

_Alors que je sombrais, je me souvins des derniers mots qu'il avait murmuré contre ma peau glacée: '' Tu es mon étoile'' »_

Lily Evans détestait être en retard. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il arrivait, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Vera, son chat noir, avait encore fait des siennes, et elle ne pouvait pas partir pour Poudlard sans lui...

-Lily, cria la voix de sa mère, tu va encore être en retard!

-J'arrive, répondit-elle en étouffant un grognement: elle s'était cogné le gros orteil contre son lit. Comme d'habitude.

Un miaulement étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, et elle distingua Vera, cachée par le couvre-lit.

-Ho! Tu es coincée ma toute-belle?, demanda-t-elle, toute rancune apaisée par l'air apeuré qui s'affichait sur le museau de sa chatte.

Elle entreprit de sortir Vera, qui était effectivement coincée entre deux lattes.

-Lily, gronda sa mère, on doit y aller!

-Je sais, je sais, maugréa la concernée.

Elle descendit soigneusement les escaliers, Vera entre les bras. Son père aussi l'attendait, en bas.

-Lily..., soupira ce dernier.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Quoi, protesta elle.

-Tu sais bien que je dois y aller, murmura son père avec tristesse.

-Tu ne m'accompagnera donc jamais?, s'exclama elle.

-J'en ai bien peur...

-N-n-n-on..., insista-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Lily, sois sérieuse...

-Lily, interrompit Miss Evans, tu vas ÊTRE EN RETARD!!!

-J'arrive, M'man, dit mollement Lily, où est Tunie?

-Déjà partie, maugréa son père, Dursley, qu'elle disait.

-John..., protesta Leane Evans à voix basse, on doit l'appeler Vernon!

-Ah, ouais.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-... quand les poules auront des dents.

Il avait dit ça à voix si basse, que seule Lily avait pu l'entendre.

Sur le quai 9 & 3/4 , une jeune fille à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs attendait ses amies. Elle avait des choses fabuleuses à leur raconter: ses vacances en Espagne avaient été géniales, elle avait eu une nouvelle chouette, et rencontré un tas de garçons vraiment pas mal.

La première de ses amies arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait les cheveux auburn, le teint clair, et de superbes yeux verts. Elle se jeta sur elle en hurlant:

-Caaarmen !

-Lilyyyy! Toujours trop démonstrative, ma vielle!

-Ho, ça va...

La seconde apparut cinq minutes plus tard. Elle avait les cheveux noir de jais et de grands yeux gris. Elle paraissait posée, notamment à côté de ces deux presque-folles qui sautillaient maintenant autour d'elle pour l'accueillir.

-Bella est revenue, Bella est revenue !!

-On dirait des gamines de primaire, soupira Isabella.

La troisième, les cheveux blonds et un sourire éclatant, arriva enfin elle aussi.

Isabella Jannisson, Lily Evans, Carmen El Piedro , et Mary McDonnald se connaissaient depuis leur Première année. Elles s'étaient vite liées d'amitié, et partageaient une répulsion sans limites des Serpentards, de la Magie Noire, et des... Maraudeurs!

Leurs septième année était arrivée. Et elles comptaient bien en profiter, même si les temps étaient sombre, dehors. Car Lord V., Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, était toujours là, et il multipliait ses attaques et ses adeptes. Jamais les Mangemorts n'avaient étés aussi nombreux.

Elles montèrent dans le train, attendant qu'il démare, patientes. Mais les silhouettes de cinq garçons attirèrent leur attention. Apparemment, ils se disputaient.

-Bouge de là, Servilus, je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes cheveux graisseux!

-Toujours aussi arrogants, Black et Potter? Rien de mieux à faire?

-Il y a toujours mieux à faire que de regarder ta tronche!

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma tronche?

-Qu'elle est moche!

-On le savait déjà, lança Sirius Black, adolescent aux allures de mannequin et aux cheveux noirs mi-long.

-Bravo!, intervint Carmen, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire?

-C'est ce que j'expliquais à Servilus, il y a toujours mi...

-LA FERME !, cria Bella.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Jannisson.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Potter.

-D'ailleurs, où est ma Lily-jolie?

Mais Lily était déjà partie, submergée par le chagrin. Elle ne pouvait plus apercevoir Severus Rogue sans avoir horriblement mal au coeur. Elle vit alors une jeune fille assise sur un siège, seule dans son compartiment.

-Salut, je ne te connais pas? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue...

-Non, en effet. Tu ne dois pas m'avoir rencontrée, dit la jeune fille d'un air triste.

-Tu es nouvelle? Tu viens d'où?

-Je suis nouvelle, c'est vrai. J'habitais en France,et mes parents me donnaient des cours particuliers. Mais Lord Voldemort-Lily tressaillit- en a décidé autrement, voilà tout.

-Je... je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu t'appelle comment?

-Lily Evans. Et toi?

-Destiny. Destiny Layet.

Et voici le premier Chapitre. Qu'en pensez vous? C'est bien, bof, nul, super?

Reviews?


	3. Début

Début

_« L'acier froid me transperça au moment où je perdit l'équilibre. La lame mortelle de la vérité: il n'était plus de ce monde. Elle s'insinua dans mes veine, tel un poison fatal. Je ne cru plus à la survie, je ne m'accrochais pas non plus à l'espoir. Ma vie était maintenant dénuée de sens. Je vis ses beaux yeux gris, figés maintenant comme deux perles de verre. Je vis ses mains, autrefois si chaudes, glacées et blanches pour l'éternité. Mes paupières se rendirent, mes yeux cessèrent la bataille et se fermèrent. Je cru à la délivrance au moment où je m'évanouis; mais elle ne vint pas. Le cauchemar redoublait d'intensité. Ma raison se brisa. »_

Lily la regarda avec curiosité.

-Destiny? C'est joli. Bizarre, mais joli.

-Oui, rit Destiny, tout le monde est étonné.

La porte glissante du compartiment s'ouvrit alors à la volée.

-Lily! On t'a cherchée partout!, la gronda Carmen.

-Ho. Désolée. Mais j'ai fait la connaissance de Destiny.

Elle est nouvelle.

-Ah bon? C'est rare pourtant en septième année!

-Oui. Mais ses parents ont... Enfin, bref, elle va venir ici.

-Salut, je m'appelle Mary, dit la jeune blonde en prenant les devants.

-Moi c'est Isabella Jannisson. Appelle moi Bella.

-Carmen El Piedro, renchérit Carmen.

-Je m'appelle Destiny Layet. Heureuse de vous rencontrer!

-Enchantées!, répondirent les quatre amies en coeur.

-Vous êtes dans quelle maison?

-Gryffondor, dit tout de suite Lily.

Les yeux de Destiny s'assombrirent soudainement.

-Dommage..., souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis venue pendant l'été, après... euh... tu sais quoi. J'ai déjà passé la Répartition.

-Et...?

-Je suis à Poufsoufle.

-Ah. Zut.

-Ca ne change rien!, s'écria soudainement Lily.

-Hein?

Bella la regardait comme si elle était détraquée.

-L'amitié entre les maisons... ça ne vous dit rien?

-On croirait entendre le vieux fou.

-Rolalah...

-De tout façon, maintenant qu'on t'a, on te garde!, dit Mary en se jetant sur Destiny pour l'étouffer.

-Euh... Mary? La tuer n'est sans doute pas le but de la manoeuvre, alors laisse la tranquille.

-D'accord... Si on peut plus s'amuser...

Elles se mirent alors à jouer aux cartes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Lily?

Remus Lupin avait l'air catastrophé.

-Quoi?

-Heu... la réunion des préfets...

-Ho, non!

C'était au tour de Lily de prendre un air catastrophé.

-J'ai complètement oublié!

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas y aller, et la raison était évidente. Elle avait était nommée préfete en chef et un certain Serpentard également.

-Mc Gonnagal a des envies de meurtres..., prévint Remus.

-Mer-ci, articula Lily de mieux qu'elle pu. Ce n'était pas très réussi.

Destiny lui adressa un petit coucou de la main, et Lily s'éclipsa.

Deux minute plus tard la porte se ré-ouvrit. Un garçon au cheveux ambrés et aux yeux gris rentra.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Evans? Le prof...

-Elle est déjà partie le coupa Bella avant de s'arrêter elle aussi, horrifiée:

Destiny était devenue livide, secouant les mains en éventail devant sa bouche, et semblait avoir des grosse difficultés à respirer.

-... Asthme..., parvint-elle à articuler entre deux respirations saccadées.

Le garçon paniqua d'abord, puis se calma et agit.

-Ta pipette? Elle est où?

-...humpf... poche...

Il glissa délicatement ses doigt dans la poche gauche du gilet de Destiny pour en tirer un long tube blanc terminé par un embout. Destiny s'en empara et le pressa sous son nez en respirant à grand coups.

-Merci, fit elle une fois la crise passée.

-De rien... ça va?

-Ouais. Bof en fait, mais c'est toujours comme ça.

-Ah. Tu t'appelle comment?

-Destiny Layet. Et toi?

-Amos Diggory.

Distiny posa sa main sur son coeur et déglutit.

-Euh désolée... toilettes, dit elle avent de disparaître.

Amos la regarda s'enfuir avent de demander à Carmen:

-Elle a quelque chose contre moi?

-Non... pas que je sache.

-Pourtant...

-Mais nooon-euh. Tu t'fais des idées!

La voix de Bella avait fusée, implacable. A ce moment là, Lily rentra; et fut surprise de trouver Amos ici.

-Diggory?

-Evans?

-Mais... La réunion?

-J'y étais quand toi tu n'étais pas là. Ensuite, je suis allé te chercher.

-Mais ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je suis là bas.

-On a eu... un petit problème.

-Bon, d'accord. Un grand problème.

-Ta copine... euh, tu sais, la nouvelle?

Lily acquiesça, paniquée.

-Ben... elle a fait une crise d'asthme et...

-QUOI?

-Une crise d'asthme, dit Amos d'une toute petite voix. Il connaissait la possessivité de Lily.

-J'avais compris. Elle est où?

-Aux toilettes. Bon, j'me casse!

-C'est ça...

Destiny ouvrit la porte qu'Amos venait de fermer et dit d'un air innocent:

-Salut! J'ai raté quelque chose?

Un coup d'oeil sur Lily confirma ses craintes. Sa nouvelle amie était au courant.

-Je suis désolée...

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Ben... tu ne veux sûrement plus de moi, maintenant.

-Attends. Tu crois que je ne voudrai plus être ton amie PARCE QUE tu a de L'ASTHME ?

-Ben ouais.

Lily s'écroula sur la banquette, morte de rire.

-LILY EVANS!, rugit Destiny, IL N'Y A RIEN DE DRÔLE!

-Franchement, s'étrangla Lily, tu croyais ça?

-BEN OUAIS!

Lily ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire, Carmen tenta d'expliquer les choses à sa place:

-Nous ne somme pas ce genre de personne, Des', clarifia-t-elle doucement, nous ne nous fions pas aux apparences. Tu nous a l'air très sympathique, et tu es notre amie. Cela te suffit?

Destiny se retourna, les yeux submergés de larmes. Des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance.

-Je... merci les filles... je ne sais pas quoi dire... ho, bon dieu, que je suis nulle!

Lily l'attira contre elle.

-Mais non...

-Excusez moi. Je suis trop émotive en ce moment.

-C'est normal.

-Non. Et vous êtes... extraordinaires. M'accepter, me proposer votre amitié...

-C'est parce que tu le vaut bien. On l'a vu tout de suite.

-Merci.

-Euh... je ne veux surtout pas casser l'ambiance, fit la tête de Sirius Black qui dépassait de la porte, mais vous devez vous changer.

-Et toi, tu voulais voir, peut-être?

C'était Bella qui avait parlé. Sa voix douce et claire s'était transformé en acide toxique.

-Ne t'en fait pas, chuchota Lily à l'oreille de Destiny, ils se cherchent des noises depuis leur première rencontre...

Elles 's'affairèrent donc au revêtement consciencieux de leur Robes de Poudlard.

Le train s'arrêta.

Destiny posa le pied à terre.

Un garçon aux cheveux ambrés passa devant elle et lui dit:

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Destiny.


End file.
